Digital Feelings
by Digitick
Summary: Book 1 of the Impossible Love Series.Xana decides to personally attack the gang in a very interesting way, but then find things don't always go as planned.Silly romantic & comedy gags inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a silly romantic comedy I'm busy writing for a friend of my called Sylentnyte featuring her fave couple Xana x William.**

**Hope everyone likes it, and if you want to see how Xana looks, go to either my or Sylentnyte's sites on Deviant Art to see her **

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Code Lyoko**  
**Digital Feelings Part 1:** Prologue of A Beginning

Deep within Lyoko, in the 5th Sector known as Carthage, the digital menace called Xana sat brooding and planning, bits of bytes of information and data swirling around it as it reviewed all of the current progress and failures in it's plans of world domination.  
By now it's should've already been in control, especially with all of the power it had at it's disposal.  
But as usual, with every scheme and attempt it had made, there was always one mayor obstacle standing in it's way: the girl Aelita and her group of friends from the real world.  
"I can't believe that children, mere children, could cause me so much trouble" Xana grumbled as it went through all of the defeats and failures that the Lyoko warriors had caused it.  
Every attempt, every attack it had launched so far had all been thwarted by these little brats, and Xana still wasn't any step closer to figure out a way to get rid of them.  
"Hmmm, there must be some way I can destroy them- Wait, that's it!" It laughed as an idea took form in it's devious mind.  
"Yes, yes that would definitely work" Xana thought happily as it went overer and over it's insidious plan. "Finally, I'll be able to break them apart for once and for all!" it roared before surging off along the data streams as it went forth to set it's plan into motion.

A few hours later, and Xana went over the last parts of it's preparations before it would commence the final step of it's master plan.  
Satisfied, Xana headed to a way station, activated it and then reached out into the core programs of the Super Computer until it found the one it needed:  
The Materialisation Program.  
"Materialisation Xana!" It commanded. "Code: Earth!"  
The tower shook as the program took effect, drawing ever last bit of Xana into it before launching it up and out of Lyoko in a blinding flash of light.  
And in the Factory, in the Scanner Room, one of the scanners opened up with a hiss and cloud of steam, and then a hand grabbed the edge as young girl steadied herself and stepped out into the real world.  
"Woah!" Xana cried out as she wobbled and then fell to the cold floor.  
"Stupid gravity..." she muttered as she rubbed her sore butt. This "walking" was definitely going to take some getting use to.  
She got back up to a sitting position and then carefully stood up straight before trying to move again. There were a few moments where she wobbled alarmingly, but she made it to the elevator and headed up and out to the unsuspecting world above.

"Hey guys! Guess what I just found out!" grinned Odd came running up to them and skidded to a stop, huffing and panting.  
"And good morning to you to you too, Odd" Yumi smirked as she, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita stood by the vending machine while Odd stood with his hands on his knees and puffed.  
"Oh, yeah, heh, sorry" he grinned sheepishly as the others rolled their eyes and sighed.  
"Uhm, what was I saying... Oh, yeah, I found out we have a new student and boy, is she hot!"  
"A new student huh?" Ulrich said as he leaned against the wall.  
"And how did find out about her?"  
"Just now when I was walking past Principal Delmas's office and saw her walk in" Odd said.  
"I hope she wasn't scared too badly when she spotted you drooling at her" Aelita teased as the others laughed.  
"Nah, she was probably so impressed that she won't stop until she's tracked me down" Odd joked and puffed out his chest.  
"Uhm, I think you might be right Odd" Ulrich said in a surprised tone as he and the others stared at something behind Odd.  
Odd turned around and spotted the new girl walking towards across the courtyard with a backpack slung across one shoulder.  
Short snow white hair with two long bangs at the front framed her face, her pale skin practically glowing in the morning sun as she nervously walked up to the group, all dressed up in a black shirt held up by red straps over her shoulders and dark blue denim pants and as she neared them she reached in and pulled out a piece of paper from out of her pant's pocket.  
"Uhm, hi, is one of you... Aelita?" she asked after a quick scan of her note.  
"I am" Aelita said.  
"Oh, great." the girl smiled as she held out her hand.  
"My name is X.. Zanna. I'm your new roommate "

Of course, getting her and Aelita together hadn't been that hard, especially not when she'd used her powers to... convince the Principal (heh heh).  
Plus, she'd added a few fake I.D. and transfer files to Kadic's database, so that no one would be the wiser.  
But now came the hard part, getting all friendly & buddy-buddy with her most hated enemies.  
And of course using a slight variation of her real name wasn't helping much, (Xana: Hey, I'm a computer program, give me some credit . ), especially since it made all five pairs of their ears perk up.  
"Oh, uh, welcome to Kadic" Aelita smiled as she shook the new girl's hand suspiciously.  
"Thanks. Uhm, would you mind showing me where our room is? I asked the big fat guy, but he said he was too busy to help me out"  
"Yep, good 'ol reliable Jim" Odd joked while Jeremie quietly snuck away from them and then ran to a secluded little area among the trees of the forest on the school grounds where he pulled out his laptop and started up the Super Scanner program while Aelita led the way up to her room with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Zanna in tow.  
And as they started to walk up the stairs, Zanna spotted something out of the corner of her eye and glanced over to the side to see a tall dark haired guy staring at.  
And then, just for a moment, just before he disappeared around the corner, their eyes met, and Zanna felt her heart flutter.

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this little wacky romantic story, and don't worry, there's still lots of laughs, dramas, action and romance on the way as Xana and William get closer bit by bit.**

**In the meantime, here's the next bit **

**Digital Feelings** **pt. 2**

Unsettling in and out……

"…And here's our room"

"Finally" Zanna aka Xana thought as she stood and waited for Aelita to unlock the door.

She'd been taking for quite a little tour of Kadic on their way towards the dorms, which she was sure was planned to give Jeremie, would snuck off somewhere, enough time to scan Lyoko for any signs of tower activity.

Of course, she'd been very careful to hide her little trip to the real world, so she wasn't too worried about Jeremie finding anything.

Heh, at least she'd been able to make them pay for taking the long road.

"Thanks" Zanna smiled at Aelita as the pink haired girl held open the door for her and stepped into the little dorm the two of them would be sharing and placed her bag on the bed as she stared around the room and took in the beds, closets and desk with Aelita's laptop.

"Perfect" Zanna thought, since she'd need an easy access point to Lyoko for when she needed to regenerate.

"Ok guys, you can just put them over there" she said and smiled at Ulrich and Odd as the two boys came huffing and puffing into the room, both of them red in the face from struggling with her bags. Although they both just had one bag each to carry, they came staggering into the room as if the bags weighed tons.

"Just what do you have in here?!" Odd gasped as he dropped the bag to the floor with a thump!

"Oh, just some clothes" Zanna grinned as she watched the two boys groaning and huffing from their exhausting ordeal and thought back to the night when she'd arrived on Earth.

The first thing she'd done after she'd gotten out of the Factory was to go straight to the mall to buy some clothes, since just changing outfits normally instead of morphing into them would help her conserve quite a bit of energy, energy that she'd need for maintaining her human form and her powers.

However, things didn't quite go as she had planned.

The moment she'd stepped into the first clothes store it was as if something had come over her, as she first saw one piece of clothing she liked, then one she loved, then one she had to have, and before she knew it she had almost bought half of the store in one go.

By the time she'd finally left the store (well, kicked out actually), the mall was already started to close all its shops, including all the other clothes shops.

Luckily she was much stronger then most humans, but still even for her it had been a tiring walk to the taxi stands with her two bulging bags of clothes.

"And now" Zanna thought as she saw Ulrich and Odd stand up, "Time to implement Plan: Heartbreak"

"Thanks a lot for helping me with my bags guys" Zanna smiled as she got off her bed and walked over to them.

"Wow, you must really work out to be so strong" she said as she ran a finger down Ulrich's arm.

"Oh, uh, n-not really" Ulrich smiled and blushed while Yumi who stood behind him glared daggers at him and Zanna.

"Heh heh, so easy…" she thought and smirked.

"And you Odd, so manly and yet able to look so svelte" she said in a sweet voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder and watched as his cheeks turned bright red while behind them it was Aelita that was glaring at them this time.

"Interesting" Zanna thought.

"So, what do you guys usually do now?" she asked in honeyed tones as she toyed with Odd's shirt while holding Ulrich's hand.

"Uh, well, uh.." Ulrich stuttered and glanced over at Odd who had the same panicky expression as he did.

"Uh, uh, dinner? Yeah, dinner!" Odd grinned as his brain finally clicked back into operation.

"Yeah, dinner at the cafeteria" Ulrich nodded.

"Uhm, you do eat right? Uh, what I meant was-"

"Hey you two" Yumi growled, "Should you go and see what's taking Jeremie so long?"

"Oh, oh yeah Jeremie! Thanks Yumi" Odd and Ulrich smiled in relief as they pulled away from Zanna and practically run out of the room which felt a little chilly all of a sudden as Aelita and Yumi kept on glaring at the white haired girl smiling innocently at them.

"What? I was just thanking them?" Zanna said as she crossed her arms and glared back at the girls. "Besides, that Ulrich looks really cute-"

Something suddenly crackled in the air, and as Zanna glanced down she saw Yumi cracking her knuckles, and gulped.

"Uh, sorry, is he your boyfriend?" she asked, and sighed in relief as she saw Yumi's tense shoulders sag slightly.

"Not… exactly" the dark haired Japanese girl said and sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story"

"..So you're sure there is no sign of Xana using a tower?" Ulrich asked as he, Jeremie and Odd sat at a table near the cafeteria's entrance.

"Yep, no sign at all. I even checked for any hidden signals, like with that polymorph he used last time, but still nothing" Jeremie said while Odd did as he usually did in the cafeteria and stuffed his face with food.

"Hmm, still, do you think we should keep an eye on her?" Ulrich asked, his cheeks going red for a minute as he remember her stroking his arm.

"Yes, even if it's just to be on the safe side" Jeremie said.

"Hey guys!" Aelita grinned as she, Zanna and Yumi walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the table.

Zanna closed her eyes and took a deep sniff of the air filled with its aromas of food, and found her mouth watering and stomach growling in anticipation.

She had always wondered how food tasted, and couldn't wait to sink her teeth into some.

"Oh hey, you must be the new girl" a voice suddenly said behind her.

"Yes, my name is Z-" Zanna started to say as she turned around, and then stopped and gulped as she found herself face to face with the dark haired boy she'd seen at the stairs, the one who'd, just like he was doing now, made her heart flutter like mad.

"Uh, Zanna. My name's Zanna" she managed to finish and felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled.

"Hi, I'm William"

Zanna smiled and felt her cheeks slowly growing hot and her whole body tingle as she stared into William's dark eyes.

Her stomach did flips, her skin rose up in goosebumps, her heart sped up more, and her breasts swelled slightly in arousal.

And then swelled. And swelled. And swelled.

"What the-?!" Zanna gasped as she glanced down and found her chest still growing.

And she couldn't stop it!

And although it wasn't too big yet, it wasn't going to go unnoticed forever.

She had to get back to her room and to Lyoko. Now!

"Oh, uh, I'm kinda chilly" Zanna said as she wrapped her arms over her expanding boobs and tried her best to press them down.

"I'm just going to get a jacket quickly from my room. G-good to meet you William" Zanna blushed and then quickly spun around and ran out of the cafeteria leaving the confused William and the gang staring after her as she dashed off to the dorms, squeezing her bulging breasts to her chest as best as she could and hoping no one was up there to see her like this.

Unfortunately for her, somebody was up there, doing his usual rounds.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" Jim shouted at her as she came charging around the corner. "Sorry, can't stop!" Zanna shouted and tried to get by him, but with his arms stretched out to either side and his belly filling up the rest of the space in between there was no way she could get past him.

"Alright, now until you apologise I'm not going to let you through no matter wha- What the heck?!" Jim gasped wide eyed as Zanna's chest suddenly expanded in front of his eyes, the two large orbs no peaking over her arms so much it was no use for her to try and hide them.

"I don't have time for this!" Zanna growled, pulled back her arm and then smacked Jim so hard on the chin he saw stars and collapsed to the ground, totally stunned and knocked out as Zanna, one arm over her giant chest to keep her bouncing breasts down, leaped over him and sped off to the room, a smile of relief on her face as she skidded to a stop in front of it, kicked open the door and ran in, only to bounce back and slam against the wall behind her as her big boobs couldn't fit through the door.

"Oh no! No! Noo!!" she screamed as her balloons grew and grew and grew-

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Odd?" Aelita asked as she took a bite of her bread.

"Sounded almost like a large.. pop"

"Probably just your belly button going from an inny to an outy" Yumi joked.

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping Zanna?"

"Ow,ow,ow.." Zanna groaned as she stepped into the dorm room with her arms around her deflated chest and waved a hand at Aelita's computer, activating it and then connecting it to the internet.

Once the line was connected she closed her eyes and then turned into digital smoke that leaked into the screen and then into the internet before finally materialising on Lyoko.

"Well, that certainly went well" Xana grumbled as she slunked off to her main chamber in the 5th sector to re-energize in time before Aelita and the gang came back from dinner.

Still, at least she had managed to gain their trust, even if it was just a little bit.

And of course, the battle was from over….

**Next Up: Field Trip!**

**Lol, looks like ZannaXana's not quite up to speed on how to control her body**

**Still, she might have more luck in the next chapter.**

**Till then!**


End file.
